The Judge
by Society of Perception
Summary: Inuyasha The Covenant xover. The four Sons of Ipswitch have been left alone for too long and have become careless in using their Power. So what happens but the Council sending their judge, Higurashi Kagome, to see if they may keep their Power?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or Inuyasha, and this will be the only time I will post up this disclaimer.**

**Chapter One:**

In the dim lights and pounding music of the bar, Nikki's, three of the Sons of Ipswich were currently slapping money onto the pool tabletop, placing bets on what kind of underwear the girl leaning against the counter was wearing.

"Blue, cotton." Reid Garwin said with his usual smirk on his face.

"Pink, lace." Tyler Simms slapped his money on the table, leering at the other two with a suggestive look on his face. Quite out of character for someone who was usually a bit more on the shy side.

Pogue Perry slapped his money on the table right over theirs and turned to them with a smirk. "That girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Reid started to call up his Power and his eyes turned ink black, but a girl had stepped in front of the one he was aiming for, and somehow the Power was cancelled. The girl in question was glaring at him with bright sapphire eyes, and he noted that she didn't look like she was from around here, with ebony hair and pale skin.

Reid stared at her open-mouthed until she finally turned her intense glare away and walked up to the barkeeper, speaking in low tones with him. Pogue and Tyler turned to Reid, who was still in shock.

"Dude, what's wrong? Weren't you about to make me a couple bucks richer?" Pogue asked with a confident smirk, but it faded when he realized that Reid was not listening. Following Reid's line of sight, Tyler and Pogue smirked at each other (wow, they do a lot of smirking, don't they?) when they saw it was directed at a beautiful girl, who looked as if she were of Asian descent.

"Oh…I see." Tyler said, nudging Reid slyly. "She's quite the beauty, isn't she?" Reid spluttered -yes, _spluttered- _and flushed a light pink, before resuming his usual cool demeanour.

"That's not it, you idiots. I tried to use the Power, but that girl, somehow she blocked it, or cancelled it, or something!" Pogue and Tyler looked at each other with skeptic expressions, before turning back to Reid who was trying to protest their simultaneous thoughts on his insanity. "I swear I'm not lying! Try something on her and it won't work!"

Pogue and Tyler agreed, but before they could do anything, the bar was suddenly filled with music from the jukebox. Looking over at the dancing floor, the three Sons saw a smiling, blond-haired Sarah pulling a certain Caleb Danvers, trying to get him to dance with her. Finally, he relented and started to dance.

It was then they realized they were supposed to test the mysterious girl, but it seemed as if she had vanished, seeing as she was nowhere to be found. Looking around frantically, they tried to reassure themselves that she had not been a figment of their imaginations but there was definitely no sign of her. Noticing his 'brothers'' plight, Caleb made his way over to them, leaving Sarah on the dance floor with Kate, Pogue's girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing their frantic faces, borderline shock.

"That-that-that-" Caleb slapped Tyler upside the head. "-that girl! She disappeared!"

"And she blocked the Power!" Reid hissed in a low voice, his eyes darting from side to side. If Caleb wasn't already paying close attention to the serious conversation he was now.

"Say _**what?**_" Caleb hissed, looking at the other two for confirmation. They only shrugged.

"We never saw it, but apparently when Reid tried to use his Power, and the girl just stopped it. I did see her glaring at Reid though." Pogue added thoughtfully. "

"Probably because of what he was going to do to the chick at the counter though." Tyler added, making Caleb glance at the other three who had now adopted sheepish expressions.

"What was he going to do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. They all lowered their heads a fraction and mumbled something that he couldn't hear. "What?"

"He was going to flipthegirl'." Tyler said the rest of the sentence in a rush, flushing faintly under Caleb's disapproving glare. Reid seemed unfazed by it (he must have grown immunity after being subjected to it so many times) and just resumed his search, scanning the many faces inside the bar.

Suddenly, Reid heard the obnoxious, not to mention horridly annoying voice of no one other than Aaron, who sidled up behind the four with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well if it isn't the posers. Why don't we have a friendly game of pool? I bet that you can't make that shot." He said, pointing to a set up of pool balls that would be impossible to sink. Reid scoffed and smirked at the gloating Aaron.

"Alright. I'll take your bet." When he made the shot, Aaron loudly accused him of cheating and they stepped outside, almost resorting to blows. But the owner, Nikki, quickly told them to take it somewhere else. Caleb, by now, was furious that Reid had used his Power so carelessly.

"It's addictive you moron." He said, flinging barrels and some tankards at Reid who tried to defend himself. Suddenly, they all stopped and were put on guard when a smooth voice cut into their physical and verbal argument.

"Amazing." The voice, clearly a female whispered. The four boys could not pinpoint where the voice sounded from, much to their chagrin. "It's amazing that you have been able to keep your Powers a secret when you are flaunting them so openly." The voice chuckled darkly, sending shivers down all of their spines. A figure stepped from the shadows and all of the Sons minus Caleb gasped.

"What is it?" he muttered to them.

"It's her! The one that stopped my powers!" Reid muttered back, his hands shaking in shock. She laughed.

"Indeed." She drawled. "You four Sons of Ipswich should be careful. You never know who could be listening." She said, her stormy sapphire eyes glittering as she stared at a certain window where a certain Chase Collins reeled back in shock. There was no way that girl could have known he was listening, right?

"Who are you?" Caleb asked in a commanding voice. "What do you want from us?"

The girl laughed once again. "Why, I want nothing. You four just happen to be the most interesting thing I have stumbled across in a long time."

"So we're basically your entertainment?" Pogue asked, his eyebrow ticking in annoyance. The girl chuckled once again, raising an eyebrow in amusement to his annoyance.

"Basically." With that, she melted back into the shadows and was gone before the four Sons even had a chance to open their mouths, let alone try to stop her.

"Well…wasn't that interesting?" Reid drawled, his interest peaked.

_The next day…_

Things were relatively normal at Spencer Academy. The sun was shining, Caleb was talking to Pogue about the dead kid on the papers and how he had appeared in his car as a 'darkling' someone had sent him. Well, Pogue was actually sneaking jealous glances at Kate who was talking to Chase with a big smile on her face. Tyler was just joking around with Reid, watching Reid flirt with various girls. Suddenly Kyra, Aaron's girlfriend, walked into the classroom with a huge scowl on her face.

The four Sons listened in with half an ear, wanting to know what pissed Kyra off so bad. Maybe they'd learn a few things. They watched amusedly as Kyra's face turned red with anger and she hissed to her boyfriend that there was a new transfer student. That still didn't explain anything but when the teacher walked in, everyone quieted.

"Alright, we have a new student. Please give a warm welcome to Ms. Kagome Higurashi." The four Sons' eyes widened. The woman from the bar, who had mysteriously appeared and blocked Reid's Power had just stepped into the classroom.

She grinned mischievously and scanned the classroom. Many boys were either leering at her obvious…ahem, assets while the other boys were just blushing.

"Nice to meet you all." She said smoothly, her eyes lingering on the four who had peaked her own interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_**Recap:**_

_ "Alright, we have a new student. Please give a warm welcome to Ms. Kagome Higurashi." The four Sons' eyes widened. The woman from the bar, who had mysteriously appeared and blocked Reid's Power, had just stepped into the classroom. _

_ She grinned mischievously and scanned the classroom. Many boys were either leering at her obvious…ahem, assets while the other boys were just blushing. _

_ "Nice to meet you all." She said smoothly, her eyes lingering on the four who had peaked her own interest. _

_**End Recap**_

The lesson passed without incidence, if you can call four guys staring holes into the back of Kagome's head, trying to see if they could somehow uncover her secrets just by looking at her. Once during class, when the professor wasn't looking, Kagome turned and made a face at the boys, and then swiftly turned back around, snickering when she heard jaws dropping.

Her eyes turned dark when she realized why she was even in this godforsaken town in the first place. Moody, dark and bleak was definitely not her idea of a good vacationing spot. And yet, here she was, stuck in some hell-on-Earth just because some idiots found that they couldn't keep their Powers to themselves. Kagome would have expected better from the Sons of Ipswich, after all, they had made a Covenant of silence for a reason, did they not? It was so that they would not be found out and yet here they were, practically asking to be found out. Naïve idiots.

Kagome barely looked up when Caleb was called down to the provost's office, focusing on cursing the Council who had assigned her here to Hell. But when she heard the malicious chuckles of Chase, she looked up with interest. Perhaps there would be entertainment in this dead town yet.

Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb huddled together over a cafeteria table, for once not arguing, discussing the appearance of one Kagome Higurashi.

"Why is she even here?" Pogue asked, sneaking looks at a neighbouring table where his girlfriend, Kate, was sitting with Chase, and by the looks of it, they were getting pretty friendly.

"Maybe she's another Power user?" Tyler suggested timidly.

"No, that can't be possible, not unless she's from the fifth family that disappeared." Caleb protested.

"But it's possible that some other families of Power users that weren't from Ipswich survived the Salem Witch Hunt." Pogue stated, leaping back into the conversation. Reid sighed in annoyance and leaned back in his chair.

"Why don't we just ask her? It would be a lot easier." He huffed, flashing a charming smile at a couple of passing girls who giggled.

"Yes. Why don't you?" A voice came from behind Reid and they all started in shock, whipping their heads so fast in the direction of the voice that they all nearly got whiplash. Kagome stood there, smirking coldly at them.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Tyler stuttered nervously. Kagome turned her creepy smile on him.

"Let's just say, it was long enough." Somehow her chuckles made shivers of fear run up and down their spines.

Caleb gathered his courage long enough to ask, "Why _**are **_you here?" Kagome dropped her smile and looked at him calculatingly.

It seemed he passed whatever test she had and she motioned for the four to follow her. They did so, but hesitantly. She led them out into the forest surrounding Spencer Academy and finally turned to meet their curious gazes.

"Now, no one can hear us."

"So…are you going to tell us or what?" Reid asked, getting a bit fed up and impatient. Kagome shot him a bone-chilling glare but otherwise ignored him.

"I am here for one simple objective: to judge whether you four are worthy of keeping your Powers or not." Silence followed her blunt words before all Hell broke over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WORTHY", I-"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT-"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN-"

"WHA-"

"**SILENCE!**" Kagome's voice boomed around them and echoed all throughout the dense foliage, scaring a few birds from their nesting places. The four guys quieted and looked at her, confused and bit angry. "I am not here to listen to your whiny complaints. The Council simply decided that if your cover is about to be blown, we will seal your Power and let the trait be passed onto the next generation without fear of being found out by four hot-headed idiots. Yes, that means **you.**" She said, emphasizing the you by pointing at them. They flinched back, a bit offended at being balled "hot-headed idiots".

"Um…can I ask you what this "Council" is?" Tyler put forth, curious. Kagome looked at him with a smile, glad that at least one of them was polite enough to ask instead of demand.

"The Council is a branch of government, completely kept secret, dealing with the supernatural phenomenon and such. We specialize in eliminating threats that could blow any creature's cover such as vampires, werewolves, demons and others. The reason I am sent is because I have a special type of power that allows me to seal or purify the supernatural from a person's body, leaving them as normal humans or completely erasing them from the face of the Earth." The four shuddered at the dark tone underlying her words and unconsciously took a step back. Just as quickly as the dark aura had appeared around them, it disappeared and Kagome smiled brightly at each of them.

"Just make sure that you idiots don't get caught Using and I won't have to kill any of you." With those cheery (NOT) words, she turned and practically flounced away and they swore they could see flowers and shit surrounding her.

They stayed in silence for a while before Pogue glanced at his watch and freaked out. "Shit! We're going to be late for swim practice!" Pogue, Caleb and Tyler quickly hurried off with Reid waving them a merry goodbye.

"Have fun swimming with eight other guys while I go find me some girls!" he called out gleefully.

"You suck Reid!" Tyler called back.

"You know you love me, baby boy!" Reid called out, just before Tyler and the other two disappeared, leaving Tyler no opening to reply back. Reid sighed but put on a smirk. Time to go girl-hunting. He walked off, whistling happily with his hands stuck in his pockets.

_With Kagome…_

"Yes. So far nothing has happened. Yes. Yes. I will report back to you if anything changes…Yes. No. Okay, see you Sesshomaru-nii." Kagome let out a breath and hung up, turning off her phone in the process. She flopped back on her bed, looking around the cold, single room that Sesshomaru had demanded she have from the provost because she "needed her privacy". Also because someone he had accepted as an adopted sister would have nothing but the best. He would make sure of it.

"I guess I have to start on those reports." Kagome said without much enthusiasm. Grabbing her books she sat in front of her window and stared out of it, letting her hand and mind wander.

**Name: **Caleb Danvers

**Profile: **Keeps other families of the Covenant in line. Unspoken leader, Ascending first. So far, subject has kept control over Powers and worked to keep them secret. Responsible. More to report at a later date.

**Name: **Pogue Perry

**Profile: **A bit on the reckless side. Infatuation causes him to lose control over his Power, but Caleb (mentioned above) keeps him in line. Girlfriend- Kate. Follows Caleb's philosophies, also wanting to keep the Power a secret. More to report at a later date.

**Name: **Reid Garwin

**Profile: **Immature, superiority complex. Disobeys commands from the leader and continuously Uses even if there is a risk of being found. Shows signs of being addicted to the Power. Could lead to later rebellion and the unveiling of the other families in the Covenant. More to report at a later date.

**Name: **Tyler Simms

**Profile: **Subservient. Follows orders, but is torn between commands from Reid and Caleb. Unknown where his allegiance lies. May become threat to the Covenant of Silence. More to report at a later date.

With a sigh, Kagome closed the report book and stared out at the dark sky. After a while, it got boring and making a snap decision, Kagome jumped out of her chair, walked out of her room and slammed the door behind her. Turning around, she unexpectedly bumped into Reid.

"Ow. Who put that wall there?" Kagome grumbled, rubbing her sore nose. Reid chuckled, and Kagome glared up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Reid replied smoothly. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down, making Reid uncomfortable for the first time in as long as he could remember. He gave his most disarming smile.

"I know I'm hot, but could you please-"

"Let me guess. You're here to meet a girl." Reid looked shocked that she had managed to hit the nail right over the head on her first try but quickly tried to brush it off as untrue.

"N-No. Not at all-" he was cut off by a feminine screech.

"Reid! Where are you?" Kagome smirked and made a sweeping gesture with her hand, indicating for him to go.

"You wouldn't want to keep her waiting." With that she walked off, not turning back turning back once. And for the first time in ages, Reid blushed in embarrassment.

He groaned and banged his head against the nearest wall. "Smooth, man." Another yell came from the girl he was keeping waiting and with a tired sigh, he continued on his way to her room.

_The next morning…_

The four Sons kept up their guard for the entire day, half-expecting Kagome to pop up from behind them at any time. But she never did. In fact, she didn't show up for classes at all, and no one said they had seen her during that day ever.

What was worse was that their reputation took a severe plunge that day. Every time someone came up behind them, they would jump like frightened rabbits. Every time a girl talked to them, they flinched. It was completely comical.

"Where do you think she could be?" Pogue asked Caleb, while they were meeting in Caleb's basement, the Book of Damnation floating in between the four, surrounded by flames.

"I dunno." He replied. "Maybe-" You could really hear the "hopefully" that everyone knew he wanted to add in there, "-she was just a figment of our imagination?"

"Maybe…" Reid muttered, across from Pogue.

"So you're saying that you think she was just some hallucination?" Tyler asked. "But what about all the people in the school that knew her? They said they hadn't seen her, not that they had never heard someone of that name." Caleb sighed.

"Yeah, Tyler's got a point." He sighed, but then noticeably perked up. "But maybe she left for good? I mean, maybe she got all the information she needs about us and decided that we didn't need to have our Power sealed."

Pogue scoffed. "Doubt it."

"And you should, _Mr. Perry_." A voice mocked softly from the shadows of the basement. They jumped up, ready to use their Power at a moment's notice. Kagome drifted out of the darkness and smirked at them. "Calm down. It's just me."

"Yeah, because if it's you, we should really calm down." Tyler muttered. Kagome shot him a look.

"What was that, Tyler? I didn't quite catch it. Would you care to repeat?" Tyler shook his head furiously in disagreement. "Good."

"How did you even get in?" Caleb asked in disbelief.

"Through the front door. You know, you should really start locking your door." Kagome smiled at the embarrassed look on his face before plopping down on the cold, stone floor. "And by the way, I went to visit the Council. They have decided what they should do in regards to your…situations, let's call it."

The four waited with baited breath. Kagome's next words would decide their fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_**Recap:**_

_"Through the front door. You know, you should really start locking your door." Kagome smiled at the embarrassed look on his face before plopping down on the cold, stone floor. "And by the way, I went to visit the Council. They have decided what they should do in regards to your…situations, let's call it."_

_The four waited with baited breath. Kagome's next words would decide their fate._

_**End Recap**_

"The Council has decided..."

The four leaned in closer as Kagome's words slowly lowered in volume with each passing word.

"Decided..."

They waited with baited breath.

"To..."

They urged her to go on with flailing arm gestures.

"To..."

It was Tyler, surprisingly, who finally cracked.

"If you don't finish your goddamn sentence I will kill you!" he snarled, his eyes taking on a crazed look. The others all took an unnoticeable step away from the hyperventilating teenager.

"Okay then...the Council has decided to leave me posted here for the remainder of the year. I will give weekly reports and at the end of this school year, they will decide based on my reports whether or not to take away your Power," Kagome announced cheerfully.

The four face-faulted.

"You built up all that tension, just to tell us that we're still under supervision?" Rogue snarled, his eyes wide in his disbelief.

"Indeed I did." Kagome smiled.

"Why would you do something so cruel?" Tyler mumbled, his voice muffled with the lavish carpet underneath him.

Strolling over to stand next to him, she squatted and waited until he lifted his face from the floor before speaking. And when she did, it was in a voice that practically dripped sugary sweetness.

"Because it is because of you four that I am even in this hellhole of a town," she said menacingly, her tone of voice completely at odds with the gentle smile on her face. "And it is because of you four that I continue to be caged."

Straightening, Kagome stepped away and brushed herself off. There was no mistaking the absolute disgust on her face, her eyes cold with something that looked like contempt. "It's all your fault."

With those icy words, she disappeared, melting into the shadows of the large manor.

Reid was the first one to speak. "Wow. I never knew she hated Ipswich so much."

The other three stood, shaken.

Kagome scowled when she realized that she had lost her control. Her hands involuntarily curled into fists and she ground her teeth together, repulsed by the evil that saturated this town. It made her skin crawl and her miko ki reacted instinctively purifying everything around her and leaving her drained and clammy.

Months of this would kill her.

Already she was feeling lethargic and weak, and it made her defensive and angry. She had not been this weak since the beginning of her travels with Inuyasha when she was just an ordinary girl who had no idea that life was bigger than the shrine and the school she went to.

It made her furious.

Why was she, of all people, stationed here?

It was a personal hell on Earth for people of pure power.

Was this punishment?

Shivers ran down her spine when she felt that malicious feeling – the one that had been surrounding the town – increase in power and influence. The entire town was under a shroud of hate and pain.

Even now, she could hear phantom screams, phantom cries and pleas, screaming for help. But the souls had been drifting so long that they had faded. They were doomed to wander the world with no peace for their suffering souls. And what was even worse was that Kagome could not even help guide their souls to heaven because of the constant drain on her power.

The only way to help set them free would be to give them closure; to find what was ailing them and cleanse it from this Earth. But even now just walking normally took up most of her effort and concentration.

It made her want to cry in frustration. They were in pain, and Kagome in turn was in pain.

Stumbling to a halt, Kagome turned and made her way back to Spencer Academy, intent on sending out a few letters.

One to the Council, one to her brother.

_

* * *

_

Honourable Council,

_The four users pose no harm to the general population, and have not yet broken the Covenant of Silence._

_However, I do have some concerns about a fifth Power-user that was not recorded on the official file when it was given to me. Please send some information on the fifth family that was included within the Covenant. There has been suspicion about one Chase Collins. I believe that he is behind the Power-surges within Ipswich, however further study is needed._

_Within this letter I have included my reports on the four thus far. _

_As you read through them, keep in mind that I have been here for a very short time and in that short time they have given little information. Observation is still needed. The Executioners' services are not needed as of yet, and I do not believe they will be needed in the future as the Covenant does well in keeping their talents hidden. _

_Ipswich itself is saturated in the souls of the dead. There are suspicions that there is something else hidden in the town, something that has been buried for years and yet still affects the town and all within it. This strange influence is slowly affecting my own powers, slowly draining it. If my condition deteriorates further, I will not be able to continue to be stationed within Ipswich. _

_I will report more at a later date._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Higurashi Kagome_

_

* * *

_

Brother,

_I need your help. _

_The very air around me forces my body into a permanent state of defence. My miko ki is steadily being depleted and I do not believe that I will be able to keep the town under my constant watch without some sort of reprieve._

_Please send someone to take my place for a short period of time while I try to find a solution to the constant need to purify the malicious energy that surrounds me. _

_Anyone that is not of pure origins will do._

_The four that I have been sent to watch over are Power-users from the original Covenant of Silence that was created during the time of the Salem Witch Trials._

_I require aid, and ask you to provide assistance._

_H. K._

* * *

Kagome went to the outskirts of the town and sent the letters off with a servant of the Council. Taking a deep breath, she broke free of the confining evil of Ipswich and revelled in the feeling of her powers settling. She could feel it recovering.

Sighing, Kagome stepped back within the boundaries of the town and felt her power begin to drain once more.

As she walked, she could feel her mood dropping as her energy was slowly sucked out of her. If Brother didn't send that replacement soon, she would snap and turn against the very people that were under her protection and that she was to observe.

"Kagome?" Reid's voice brought Kagome out of her darkening thoughts and she narrowed her eyes when she noticed that the power drain had been stopped. She hadn't even realized that she had been staring at Reid until he shifted uneasily.

"Sorry. Yes?" she asked, shaking her head out of the possible answers and conclusions that her mind spun. Why would it stop while she was in close proximity to Reid Garwin? Was it the same with all the other people of the Covenant?

Fingers snapped in front of her eyes. "You're zoning out again."

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, still lost in her thoughts.

"Not particularly." Kagome snapped out of her reverie and regarded Reid with a raised eyebrow. "Well, when you see someone just staring up at the Academy, you tend to wonder why. You've been standing there just staring for a while now."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Have I?"

Reid made a big show of looking at his watch and smiled a charming smile at the unimpressed girl. "Why yes, yes you have. It has been approximately fifteen minutes."

"Oh. Sorry," Kagome spoke.

"For what?"

"I don't really know." Kagome thought about it. Then she snapped her fingers. "Oh! How about I'm sorry for snapping at you guys earlier? It's nothing that you guys did. This town has just got me on edge."

Reid let his confusion colour his face. "Why? What's wrong with Ipswich?"

Kagome considered telling him.

She really did.

But he wouldn't understand.

He couldn't see the hate, the pain, or the suffering.

He couldn't see the souls that plagued her, begging her to release them.

"It's...nothing."

For a moment, Kagome swore she saw disappointment flicker across his pale features. But when she blinked his face was in its normal expression of disinterest and she felt exhaustion creep up on her, leaving her haggard.

"Listen, I've got to go and get some sleep."

Reid smirked as he gave her a once-over. "Yeah, you look like you're going to collapse."

Her miko ki drain grew as the malicious feeling intensified once again and she found herself snapping at the man in front of her, "Yes, and whose fault is that exactly?"

Reid looked gobsmacked.

Sighing, Kagome apologized. "Sorry, it hasn't been a very good night."

He seemed to regain some of his usual energy and he let a smirk spread slowly across his features. "I know that feeling."

Kagome smirked right back in return. "What? Didn't get lucky? Girl stood you up?"

Reid sulked, making Kagome give a low chuckle.

"...What?" she asked when he kept looking at her.

He shook his head as if he was attempting to shake his thoughts right from his head. He was frowning now, Kagome noted distantly. "Nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes, picking up on the irony of his statement.

Then she felt her legs weakening as even more power left her. Who was the one behind all of this malevolent force? She swayed on her feet. "I've gotta...go..."

When she stumbled, Reid caught her before she fell and steadied her on her limp feet. "Whoa, you okay?"

Kagome put a hand to her forehead, feeling light-headed and dizzy. "I...am okay."

He gave her a look of disbelief. "You sure about that?"

Finally, whoever had been using that energy had stopped. She felt the energy drain slow to a stop and leaned against Reid, letting some of her miko ki recover. When she felt them return to a semi-normal level, she stood back up on her own and shook the last vestiges of her headache away.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kagome replied. "Just a brief dizzy spell."

"Alright then...Goodnight." He smiled.

"Goodnight." Kagome left, and walked to her dorm. He stared after her with an interested look, feeling his hands tingle with Kagome's power. It had felt invigorating and refreshing. What had she been doing?

Once Kagome reached her room she walked in and, without even bothering to change, she fell against her bed. She was asleep before her head even hit her pillow.

_The next day..._

Kagome sat down in a random spot, feeling tired and completely wiped out even though she had slept a full night. Clearly, the constant drain was affecting her in a very negative way.

Then, the four Sons of Ipswich walked in and Kagome perked up, her eyes widening when she realized that yes, they had neutralized the evil feeling. And it was each one of them. Together, they widened the perimeter that she could recover in. However, for some reason she could not feel her miko ki recovering.

As she puzzled over this new development, Kagome felt her senses prickle.

A smile bloomed across her face and she waited eagerly for the door to open and the teacher to step through with a student trailing behind him.

"Shippo...!"


End file.
